eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1788 (7 June 1999)
Synopsis Bianca is gobsmacked when Grant snubs her in the Vic. Peggy tries to reassure Grant that the social services won't take Courtney away. She's astonished when Grant counters "try telling that to Bianca Butcher. She'd like nothing better than to see me lose Courtney". Peggy approaches Bianca to find out the truth. Bianca can't mask her hurt when she realises what Peggy is implying. Frank placates Bianca, urging her to cut Peggy some slack. He resolves to find out who the real culprit was. Teresa is dismayed when Rosa invites Matthew round to dinner. Gianni is put out at having to work: he'd planned to watch the Italy v. Wales match. Teresa persuades Matthew to come for dinner. She promises that her brothers will be at the restaurant. Beppe and Gianni collude to thwart Teresa's plans. They co-opt Jeff into running the restaurant for the evening. Teresa is appalled to find her brothers at home, watching the big match. Matthew arrives and freezes at the sight of them. Carol is delighted when her boyfriend Dan pays a surprise visit. Sonia doesn't share her joy. Sonia eavesdrops as Carol and Dan talk about their plans for the future. She meets Carol's eye before storming out. Grant deliberately arrives late for work. He laughs off Steve's verbal warning. Annie begins to suspect that Steve's trying to oust her. She tells him "I won't be undermined by you or anyone else". Grant continues to provoke Steve. Steve snaps when he finds Grant astride the reception desk reading the newspaper and drinking beer. He threatens to sack him. Grant calmly informs Steve "I quit. Take your poxy job and shove it where it hurts". Roy is thrown into doubt when Doctor Fonseca secures him a counselling appointment. After much soul searching, Roy takes it. Pat can't mask her anxiety when Roy tells her. Jeff wrestles with his conscience after Melanie tells him the police have charged Grant with assault. Jeff blanches when he overhears Phil tell Peggy about Grant's resignation. He feels bad as Peggy remarks "even if you're innocent mud sticks, doesn't it". Frank bristles when he overhears Alex ask Nina how Courtney is. He comes to a conclusion. Frank pounces, suggesting to Alex "snitching to the social services seems a bit outside your province, vicar". Alex refutes Frank's accusations. Jeff looks on in horror. Teresa can't mask her irritation as Matthew bonds with her brothers over the football. Rosa's fussing around the men only serves to provoke her further. After dinner, the men settle down to watch the second half of the match. While Beppe searches for the videotape, a news report airs. Matthew is shocked by the lead item, detailing a body found in Epping Forest. Saskia's been found. Matthew fights to hide his terror. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Leila Birch as Teresa *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martin Kemp as Steve *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *John Arthur as Police Officer Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes